El padrino
by viveka
Summary: Si eres autor POR FAVOR leela.No te llevara mas de 5 minutoss .Es un pequeño homenaje para ti. Si eres lector disfruta las emociones de crear un fic y animate a hacer el tuyo.


El padrino

Termina de meditar y su cuerpo esta en calma. Tiene la mente plena y serena. Sabe que es un reto difícil . Entra con cuidado a la habitación. Se sienta en la silla y se acomoda . Sabe que será una tarea ardua . Se suena los dedos y el cuello.

El monitor frente a el le responde con una hoja en blanco. Lo comen los nervios. ¿Y si…? Y si , nada.

Se decide a hacerlo. Y de apoco sus dedos se deslizan entre el teclado. Pierde conciencia de lo que esta haciendo .Las flores que había puesto comenzaban marchitarse. Pero no se da cuenta , esta concentrado . Para eso medito. Para eso uso toda la valentía que tenia. Para eso llevo su ki el máximo nivel.

Sus dedos siguen escribiendo con mucha velocidad , pero borra y rescribe de nuevo hasta que finalmente se decide.

Era el día más feliz de su vida. Lo veía en su rostro . No lo había visto así , desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella tampoco esta mal. Muy gritona para el . Pero el no tiene nada que reprocharle. Sabe que es el curso normal de la vida , o por lo menos la de ellos si. Sabe que dentro de poco tendrán un mini-ellos dando vueltas por toda la casa. Desea y anhela que sea hombre. Parece casi una tradición que el los entrene . A su hermano también le tomo muchísimo amor.

Se distrae de sus pensamientos , porque la corbata le aprieta. Se siente ridículo . Mira para todos lados. Por lo menos no es el único , a metros de el , "el otro" , reñía con su traje. Se lo veía molesto. Los dos se miraron y se comprendieron al instante. Al mismo tiempo los dos sonrieron , eran unos de los mejores guerreros del planeta y el universo y estaba ahí haciendo algo patético e inexplicable para ellos. Pero se miran con una complicidad que nadie mas entiende y detecta en sus rostros serios.

El no puede creer lo que ha cambiado desde que le ha conocido. El orgullo parece inexistente , cuando esta en su presencia.

Se acomoda la corbata por cuarta vez y mira para todos lados. ¿Cuándo rayos empezara esto? Se pregunta . A su alrededor tiene un jardín lleno de mesas y flores . Todos los invitados son rostros conocidos , casi todos le molestan pero trata de disimular. Por eso se queda cerca de un hermoso árbol .Solo , así se siente mejor .

Pero pronto vienen a buscarlo. Y no es para menos. El es eso , que los humanos llaman "El padrino". No entiende bien de que se trata. Pero le han explicado que al parecer , si algo le ocurriera a su madre y a su padre , el se tendría que hacer cargo. ¿No es lo que viene haciendo hasta ahora? ¿Acaso no lo cuido durante su crecimiento y durante su adolescencia? ¿No fue el quien le explico , ejem , la reproducción humana? Que más tenía que hacer. Y bueno al parecer tenia que jurarlo , frente a un ridículo humano vestido de negro y blanco.

La ceremonia por fin empieza. Agradece a Kami por eso. La corbata ya le aprieta demasiado y el traje le da picazón. Comienza a tironear de el como para que su piel pueda tomar aire. La mujer de ojos azules le mira con ojos penetrantes. Parece que le leyo los ojos. Se resigna a rascarse y desea tener poderes de tele transportación , los usaría para irse al futuro y aparecer cuando ya terminara todo.

Pero sabe que no los tiene. Y se resigna a caminar hasta la pequeña capillita blanca que tiene a unos metros de el.

Todo le parece muy delicado y siente un profundo temor de arruinar las cosas de alguna manera.

La voz de su padre dentro de su cabeza , le indica que vuele lo más rápido de allí. Pero se obliga a quedarse quieto. Hizo una promesa y el la va a cumplir . Se recuerda , a si mismo que el es hombre de palabra.

La novia se ve radiante. Recuerda cuanto miedo le tenía el joven a las mujeres. Recuerda la primera cita de ambos , si el fue a espiarlos , mientras caminaban y tomaban un helado.

Le alegro verlo sonreír , en ese momento el muchacho pasaba por momentos difíciles. Y mas aun recuerda la vez que Tubo que cuidar al pequeño , porque el joven le suplicaba que tenia que ir a encontrarse con ella.

¡Sacrificios! Se decía. Pero que orgulloso lo ponía interior mente que el halla crecido bien. Es un magnifico guerrero , para el, el mas poderoso e inteligente. Lo ve caminando hacia el , se nota que esta nervioso y sonrojado. Es de esperar. Siempre fue vergonzoso.

Lo mira como pidiendo apoyo. El se lo da. Se lo trasmite con los ojos. El novio tiene un traje celeste. Por lo menos hay alguien más ridículo que el (n.n).

Los demás guerreros y mujeres parecen felices , la madre del joven llora como si fuera un funeral. Menuda mujer , siempre que la ve le parece increíble que una mujer así exista.

La novia , camina lentamente. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y al parecer tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Finalmente llega su momento, su aparición estelar. Este tan nervioso que sus manos tiemblan. Le parece que el anillo se le va a caer o que olvido traerlo. Pero nada de eso ocurre. La joya esta allí y sus manos no tiemblan cuando se las entrega al joven. Lo demás le parece rápido. Cuando el finalmente la besa , el corazón se le aprieta un poquito.

La ceremonia termina. Pero comienza una fiesta. Que rituales mas extraños tiene los humanos , piensa. En su planeta no existía tanta cosa. ¿Para que hacer todo eso? Le parecía más fácil que solamente convivan. ¿Había algo oculto que el no entendía?. Finalmente , la dueña de casa , lo sienta en una mesa junto con la familia de los novios. Ahí se siente muy cómodo. Se agrandan sus ojos al ver la cantidad de comida y bebida que se consume. Pronto todos balbucean cosas extrañas y el trata de analizarlo , pero no hay caso parecen endemoniados. ¿Seria eso el fin de la gran fiesta? ¿Qué todos beban de más y coman como chanchos? Si que tenían extrañas costumbres.

Contaba los minutos para ver el mejor momento de irse de allí . No era común hablar de el y tampoco lo estaba haciendo. Observaba cauteloso como siempre. Desde lejos . Como si fuera una batalla . Mira hacia el novio y ve que sus ojos le suplican que se relaje . Y el suspira y lo hace .

Antes del atardecer , decide que ya es su hora de marcharse. Se despide y lo despide de su vida. Ya nunca será lo mismo.

En el regreso a casa , decide pasar cerca del mar levantando a su paso agua que le roza la cara y le da sensación de bienestar.

Sube dando vueltas en el aire , de apoco comienza a disfrutar de la tierra tanto . Ahora sabe porque su destino no estaba en su país de origen , ahora sabe porque las cosas pasaron así.

Era su destino entrenarlo , era su destino entender el amor , era su destino estar ahí en el momento justo. Era su destino conocerlos .

En parte el era su herencia , tal vez no paterna , pero si lo era en personalidad. Había tratado de enseñarle lo mejor. Pero finalmente le había ganado. Su alumno se había convertido en su mejor maestro.

Se sienta en una montaña y el viento le recorre la cara. Golpea su rostro provocándole placer. Siente algo raro adentro suyo. Es como si una energía rosada lo mantuviera calentito.

Era eso , lo que había dispuesto le destino. Era esa su misión. Era despertar su corazón y comenzar a entender el ciclo de la vida . Antes se le hacia imposible amar y ahora se le hace imposible odiar. Se siente en la plenitud. Desea disfrutarlo le quedan cientos y cientos años de vida.

Termina nervioso. Fatigado y transpirado. Sus dedos le duelen tanto o peor que luego de la batalla de Majin buu y Cell juntos.

Se acomoda en la silla. Hace una mueca . Le ha quedado corto. Pero es el primero ,se repite mentalmente. Se suena el cuello , y se estira muy bien. El nunca duerme peor le parece que necesita echarse un rato a descansar.

Su ki casi se consume por completo , en un hilo de vida.

Sale y camina lentamente . El moreno que se le cruza lo mira con ojos intrigantes. El le sonríe y le hace señal de victoria.

La alegría que le recorría el cuerpo , hacia que su piel verde se estirara para formar una sonrisa.

Ya había sentido la alegría de terminar un Fic , ahora solo le falta la emoción y todo lo que sucede al recibir el primer Review.


End file.
